<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights and Library Books by midheavenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713681">Late Nights and Library Books</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn'>midheavenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars!! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Studying, because i was lacking sleep too, they're kinda ooc in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He buried his face in his hands, groaned, and then banged his head against the table.<br/>He was shocked to hear a reaction from somewhere around him.<br/>“Whoever that is, hard same. Hope you’re doing okay, bud.” a female voice called out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzu/Hidaka Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars!! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights and Library Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actor Hokke is back! Well, both Hokuto and Anzu are college students in this fic. Thought I might write a little College AU for these two. A friend of mine wanted me to write a Library/Bookstore AU, and it just popped into my head to make it a College AU as well. I’m still not sure about Hokuto’s characterization, since I still don’t have it down, but hopefully I got it right! As always, I apologize if any characters is OOC, and for grammar and spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anzu was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Why, oh why did she pick Psychology as her major.</p><p>The library was quiet, well, it’s <em>supposed </em>to be. But what I meant was that there were practically no one. Well, I guess it was busy for a time like this.</p><p>Finals week is approaching, and thank goodness, that the university she goes to lets the library open for 24 hours so students can freely study.</p><p>Anzu looked at the time on her phone, it was nearly 5 in the morning. And she was only <em>halfway </em>done with her book.</p><p>She groaned quietly, burying her face in her book. “I wanna die…” she muttered.</p><p> Separated only by a shelf, Performing Arts major and theater actor, Hokuto Hidaka, was also on the verge of a mental breakdown.</p><p>He muttered a slew of curses as he flipped through his book.</p><p>Of course, the theater he acts for just <em>had </em>to cast him as the <em>lead </em>a few days before finals week.</p><p>And now he’s stuck here, very aggressively trying to cram information inside his head.</p><p>He buried his face in his hands, groaned, and then banged his head against the table.</p><p>He was shocked to hear a reaction from somewhere around him.</p><p>“Whoever that is, hard same. Hope you’re doing okay, bud.” a female voice called out.</p><p>Hokuto laughed bitterly. He was running on precisely 42 minutes of sleep and caffeine, so it was probably that was what made him so woozy.</p><p>“I wish I was. What major?” he asked back, turning to the person on the other side of the bookshelf.</p><p>“Psych. You?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s rough. Performing Arts, but the theater I act for cast me as the lead in their latest play, and closing night was yesterday- Oh, I guess it’s two days ago now. So I didn’t get time to study. Psych is real rough, though. Are you okay?”  </p><p>He heard an equally bitter laugh from this stranger. Despite the bitterness in the sound, whoever this is had a really nice laugh. He smiled at this thought that popped up in his head.</p><p>“I’m doing my best.” the voice replied.</p><p>He heard some shuffling on the stranger’s end, and he comes face-to-face with a brunette, and unfortunately for his half-asleep self, it was a very pretty girl.</p><p>“Mind if I sit here? I could use some company to keep me sane.” she asked.</p><p>He laughed at her question, offering her what he <em>hoped</em> to be a kind enough smile. “Sure. Not sure I’m the best for that, though. I’m losing my mind myself.”</p><p>She laughed as she pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. She turned to him, smiling. “Aren’t we all?”</p><p>He was going to regret everything he’s saying right now. She’s really pretty, and he’s running purely on caffeine. Well, crap.</p><p>She looked like a tired student, of course. Her clothes were messed up, her tied up chocolate brown hair tousled, she had visible eyebags under her eyes, blue-green irises focused on him.</p><p><em>My God, imagine how she looks like on a regular day,</em> Hokuto thought torpidly.</p><p>Her voice jarred him back to reality. “How close are you to finishing?”</p><p>He showed her where he had marked his book.</p><p>“So, if you had to say, you’re about two-fifth in?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. You’re halfway done and the rest looks as thick as mine, though.”</p><p>The girl laughed, the sound now delightful with no hint of bitterness. Her voice was slightly raspy and tired from all the hours she’s gone without sleep.</p><p>“Yeah, really regretting majoring in Psych. But hey, what’s done is done. All I need to do is just get through this.” she admitted, giving him a smile.</p><p>Her eyes suddenly widened, bowing her head apologetically.</p><p>“Sorry! Where are my manners? Gosh, uh… what’s your name?”</p><p>His eyes also widened in realization that he also never asked her for her name. Well, they’re both equally as rude, now.</p><p>“Hokuto. Hokuto Hidaka.” he told her. “And yours is?”</p><p>“Just call me Anzu.” she answered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  </p><p>He smiled at the girl in front of him. Now he had a name to match that face to.</p><p>“Alright, Anzu. How did you get here? What happened to you that you have to study in the library at 5 AM?”</p><p>“I’m a TA. The professor I’m helping got hospitalized, so I had to take over most of his work. And then, there’s this one professor who is notorious for giving students extremely hard assignments, and he gave us two this week. And then, I have a job at the coffee shop near campus as a barista, so I had to do that too. I didn’t get to study until yesterday night, so here I am.” she explained.</p><p>“You must be pretty good at managing time, then.”</p><p>Anzu scoffed, rolling her eyes as she smiled. “Yeah, you’d think so, wouldn’t you? Wrong. I have a tendency to overwork myself, sometimes I forget to eat and sleep. One time, I went about 3 days with only, what, 3 hours of sleep?”</p><p>Hokuto’s eyes widened, as he sputtered words about how she should take care of herself better.</p><p>Like ‘That’s extremely unhealthy,’ or ‘You’re gonna get sick’ and some others along the lines.</p><p>“You say so, but here you are.” she told him, lightly pinching his cheek playfully.</p><p>The tips of the male’s ears turned pink at the sudden contact.</p><p>“T- This wouldn’t happen if I wasn’t casted as the lead.” he tried to explain. Emphasis on the <em>tried. </em> </p><p>Anzu simply shot him a smile. “Really? Then why didn’t you just reject the role? You could’ve just done that instead of overworking yourself. You probably have a tendency to do it too, don’t you?” she asked him, a teasing smile on her lips as she leaned forward.</p><p>Hokuto didn’t really expect her to be so… teasing. Looks can easily deceive you, he learned.</p><p>Anzu has no idea what she’s doing. She has no idea why she finds the male sitting next to her very amusing, and she has <em>no idea </em>where all this teasing came from. It’s probably the lack of sleep talking, but she finds herself very drawn to Hokuto.</p><p>The raven-haired male cleared his throat, awkwardly looking away so she doesn’t see the blush on his cheeks. “It’s just that the theater director said I was perfect for the role, and I owed her a favor as well. And my grandma told me she would love to see me act as the lead-”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa. Theater director? Grandma? You’re doing all this right before finals? Just how many people are you helping?”</p><p>Hokuto didn’t have an answer for Anzu’s question. She laughed slightly, the sound melodic to his ears.</p><p>“So you’re that type, huh? The ones who tries to help so many people all at once while trying to do all your college assignments. A people pleaser, <em>and</em> a workaholic.” she stated.</p><p>He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, ears reddening as he grumbled, “I’d honestly rather not hear words like that at 5 AM, from a Psych major while I’m trying to study for finals.”</p><p>She laughed again, God, was he really starting to love that sound, and patted his shoulder lightly.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, I once had so much work to do and didn’t eat or sleep for days, until I got hospitalized. The professors made me take a week off after that.” she told him.</p><p>Hokuto doesn’t know if he should be in awe, or horrified. He’s feeling both, mostly horrified, though.</p><p>“I once ran about four days with a really high fever. All three of my flatmates had to force me to bed, and they basically shoved the medicine down my throat.” he recalled.</p><p>He turned to her and smiled awkwardly. “We’re two of a kind, it seems like.”</p><p>“It’s really unhealthy, but I just can’t help myself.”</p><p>Hokuto hummed. “When I got that fever, I missed the deadline for an essay that was worth 30% of our grade, so I was pretty upset. A friend of mine tried to console me and said that I work myself to the bone like this because my sense of responsibility is just too strong for my own good.”</p><p>Anzu smiled thoughtfully. “Huh. That’s a new way of looking at it. That does make me feel better, though.”</p><p>Hokuto’s gaze drifted back to her thick textbook. “Ah. Sorry, I distracted you from studying.” he apologized profusely.</p><p>Anzu shrugged, cracking her knuckles. “It’s fine. It was nice talking to someone and clearing my head for a change. We should really get back to studying, though.”</p><p>The two university students sat in comfortable silence, as they thumbed through their notes and textbooks, both preparing themselves for their finals.</p><p>They pulled an all-nighter, only getting up to leave for their respective classes when it’s about fifteen minutes before the test.</p><p>They chatted as they walked out of the library, before standing to face each other to bid their goodbyes.</p><p>“Good luck on your test, Hokuto. And come stop by my workplace if you need your caffeine fix. I work evening shifts.” she told him.</p><p>He laughed, nodding slightly. “I might just take you up on that. Especially during times like these. Good luck too.”</p><p>Anzu was about to turn to leave, before sending him one last glance. “I’ll see you around?”</p><p>He shot her one last smile. “Yeah. I’ll see you around.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if they're OOC because I also ran on little sleep as I wrote this, while studying for midterms. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! I hope you enjoy my contribution to the HokuAn tag!<br/>Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>